


Secrets

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out one of Phil's secrets. </p><p>Originally posted here - http://signechan.tumblr.com/post/94007073820/short-tumblrfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Being alone in Phil’s living room was a privileged and Clint understood that. Sure, they’d been dating for a few months now so it was a privileged he felt he deserved but it was still something special. Sure, Phil was only showering and in the next room but Clint knew there were secrets in here, things he could learn about Phil, and he was being trusted with that.

He planned to explain it shamelessly.

He was, after all, a spy. Kind of crappy at the spying bit, much better at the assassin bit but technically a spy. So he was going to spy on his boyfriend. After all, he was sure that if Phil didn’t want a think to be found he wouldn’t have left it about.

The DVD shelf provided nothing surprising, neither did the book shelf. The art on the walls showed what one might call a fondness for Captain America but if he didn’t know that about Phil he’d be out of a job by now. That left a cabinet, sat there with a statue of Captain America perched on it. He knelt down and opened the door and, bingo! Photo albums. 

The albums were old and tattered. The idea of Young Phil was pretty exciting so he helped himself. It didn’t take him long to figure out that these followed Phil’s college years. He looked so young and like such a little dork. He was glad he’d met Phil when he was older as the cocky little shit he’d been as a kid would have never seen the wonderful man under the bland suits and over-enthusiasm about super heroes. 

He flipped through a few pages but without the stories behind them none of the pictures were too incriminating. He was almost ready to give up when he flipped the page and hit the mother load.

Phil Coulson. Aged about 20. Drunk and flushed and sat in another man’s lap. The man was dressed as Captain America and was obviously as drunk as Phil. Phil was dressed in, well, Clint wasn’t as big of a cap fan as Phil but he had seen the tapes from the war like every other person in America. Cap and his dancers. The dancers had had a uniform. Little mini skirt thing. Very fancy. And, unless he was going mad, here was Phil wearing a replica of it.

Phil looked, well, he looked young and silly but also weirdly beautiful for it. He was beaming and Clint couldn’t help but think that, maybe, if they had both been the same age and in the same place and the universe had handed him Phil Coulson looking like that in that moment even twenty year old him wouldn’t have been stupid enough to say no.

Phil looked gorgeous.

"I see you took advantage," Phil said, dryly. Clint looked up to find the other man lounging in the doorway and, yeah, his spy skills really needed working on. He turned the photo album around to Phil could see what he was looking at and was delighted when the older man blushed.

"It was a fancy dress party," he grumbled. "I was 19."

"You look brilliant," Clint said, sincerely. "You look good enough to eat, sir."

"Thank you," Phil said with a roll of his eyes. He walked over and he still looked good enough to eat now. It was a good thing Clint had at least a little self-restraint or he’d just jump him. Instead he let Phil settle down behind him and take the book, flipping through a few pages.

"Well, Phil said, "Since you’ve found it I suppose it’s only fair that I share some stories with you."

"Alright," Clint said, settling in. "Though, for the record, if you will had that dress and wanted to show me I’d be down for that."

"The dress is long gone," Phil said, blushing again. "You like it that much, I’ll consider it if you dress up as Cap for me."

"Challenge accepted," Clint said, grinning at the look of horror that crossed Phil’s face as he realized what he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
